


L-corp makes clothes with their logo on it?

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 9. L-corpLena comes home and finds Kara wearing clothes with her logo on it. She finds out just how kara feels when she wears the house of el emblem when she sees l-corp's logo on her pants.





	L-corp makes clothes with their logo on it?

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff! Enjoy!

L-corp

“Ready for the weekend?” Jess asked excitedly. With a laugh she responded, “Yes. God things have changed so much since we first stepped into this office haven’t they? She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Her office only had a desk and chair in it and it felt so cold and impersonal. It was a place to conduct business, nothing else. 

Nowadays her office had little touches of herself in it. Her PhD’s were framed on the walls after all these years, a few plants were scattered around, a blanket rested on the back of the couch, and most notably were the picture frames. She’d never had pictures of her family in any office before. Now pictures of her and Kara were on her desk, the coffee table, the side tables, anywhere she could find an empty space. 

She picked up the newest picture on her desk and smiled. It was her and Kara standing on the beach at sunset. Their backs were to the camera and Kara’s blonde ringlet curls were flowing down her back, her arms around Lena’s waist. Her own dark curls rested over Kara’s shoulder as she had leaned back against her. Kara’s light blue kryptonian style dress flowed behind them and her own white dress was peaking out from Kara’s frame. They’d just said ‘I do’ less than an hour before the picture was taken and it was the happiest moment of Lena’s life. 

“Things have definitely changed, but only for the better. You’d better get home to your wife, we both know Kara is anything but patient, especially when it comes to you. And having your undivided attention for two weeks probably has her whining to Alex incessantly today.” Lena couldn’t help but laugh because Jess was right. Kara had been texting her all morning saying how much she missed her. 

“I couldn’t agree more. I had to threaten to kick her to the couch tonight if she wouldn’t stop texting me so I could get some work done.” It was jess’s turn to laugh, “She loves you so much. I’m so happy you didn’t push her away.” “Me too,” she said as they strode through the lobby together. Lena stepped into the waiting car and waved to her assistant, “I’ll see you on Monday. Don’t even think about doing any work this weekend Jess.” “Wouldn’t dream of it Lena.” 

The drive actually wasn’t taking too long and she answered her last few emails on her way home. When she was just around the block she sent a message to Kara. 

**Lena: It’s too bad you aren’t spiderman… **

**Kar <3 : Why? **

**Lena: Because your spidey senses would be tingling right now.**

**Kar <3: …? Did you start drinking already? **

**Lena: First of all, rude. Second, your senses would be tingling because I’m almost home. **

**Kar <3: Do you forget I can hear your heartbeat? I’ve literally been tracking you since you left the office babe. **

**Lena: If you weren’t my wife I’d think you were a stalker ;) **

**Kar <3: Shut up you love me : )**

**Lena: Better take me to jail, guilty as charged ;) **

The car came to a stop and a few seconds later her driver was opening the door for her. She stepped out and thanked him before heading toward the lobby of the building. Crossing the lobby she got into the elevator and hit the button for the penthouse as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the elevator wall. 

Once the doors opened she could make out the sound of music playing. Her life was so drastically different than just three years ago. Three years ago she’d come home to an empty and quiet apartment, have a drink of scotch with some bland salad and then go to bed. Now however she usually came home to music playing loudly, food in the oven, and was promptly attacked by her wife the second she stepped inside the door. 

Tonight was no different and she smiled as she stepped into her apartment. She kicked off her heels and dropped her bag by the table they used for their keys and purses. Her fingers quickly undid her coat and hung it up and the smell of something amazing was coming from the kitchen. Lena couldn’t quite figure out why Kara hadn’t pounced on her yet considering she’d sent a massive amount of texts during the day saying how much she was missed. 

“Honey I’m homeeee,” she called. Kara’s giggle could be heard and it made her heart flutter in her chest. She crossed over to the kitchen and was greeted by a sight that took her breath away. Kara’s hair was twisted into a wet messy bun on top of her head, glasses long gone probably in their bedroom, her MIT hoodie, and sweatpants. Her wife never ceased to steal all the air from her lungs. 

“I made your favorite, I hope you’re hungry.” Lena wound her arms around Kara’s waist from behind and she buried her nose in her neck; letting herself inhale the intoxicating scent that was all Kara. “Starving,” she murmured against her skin and let her lips press a soft kiss there. She could feel Kara shiver against her and melt back into her hold. 

“For food Lena,” she laughed. “Yes, that’s what I was talking about darling.” “Sure you were.” Kara turned her head and kissed her cheek as her hands came down to rest on Lena’s that were around her waist. 

“Wine?” Lena nodded and let go of her and leaned back against the island. Kara filled two glasses and handed her one that she gratefully took a sip from the second it was in her grasp. “Do you want something stronger darling?” “No this is fine, I almost solar flared today so Alex said I’m like 90% human. So I can almost enjoy it as much as you.” She watched with a smirk as Kara hopped up and sat across from her on the counter. Her eyes raked over her wife’s body and she stopped when she got to her sweatpants. 

“Like what you see Mrs. Luthor?” Kara smirked at her and wiggled her eyebrows as she set her wine glass next to herself on the counter. Lena needed no encouragement to cross the few feet between them and settle between Kara’s legs where she sat. She ran her hands up her legs and stopped on the L-corp logo on her thigh. 

“I didn’t even know these were a thing. Where the heck did you get them?” Kara laughed, “Babe I have to be a supportive wife. I just asked Jess and she came through for me. Apparently you guys sell an entire line of clothes. Which may or may not be in our closet right now.” 

She laughed and slid one hand up to rest on Kara’s hip as Kara’s hands came up to cup her cheeks. Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s and pulled her closer so she could feel her wife pressed against her. 

Kara moaned into her mouth the second she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. “I didn’t think it would be incredibly hot seeing my company’s logo on you.” “Now you know how I feel when you wear anything with the House of El emblem on it.” Lena smirked and pressed her mouth against Kara’s again cutting off any more talking for a few minutes. 

Seeing her logo on her wife brought out another side of her. Kara was rarely the one on the counter submitting to her but she liked this change of pace. She liked having her superhero submitting to her touch so openly. 

When she pulled back breathless Kara’s cheeks were flushed pink. Lena took advantage of her flustered state and started kissing her way down Kara’s jaw and neck. She left hot open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck and was rewarded with Kara tipping her head upward to give her more access. 

Lena slid her hand up over the L-corp logo and just under the hem of her shirt. Her nails lightly scratched against Kara’s abs and she felt a shudder underneath them. “My pants aren’t the only thing that have the L-corp logo on them…” Lena felt her heart stutter and she decided dinner would have to wait. She reached over and turned off the oven meeting Kara’s questioning eyes, “Dinner can wait. I missed you.” 

Lena took advantage of her wife’s almost human-like state and pulled her closer against her body. When Kara didn’t have her powers they found that Lena could pick her up relatively easy and it was a huge turn on for both of them. Lena liked having control and Kara liked relinquishing it. She slid her hands under Kara’s thighs and lifted her off the counter, turning and heading straight for their room. 

Kara giggled and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck. “You don’t know how hot that is babe,” she whispered as she pressed an open mouth kiss to Lena’s neck. Her grip tightened on Kara as she tried to focus on not dropping her wife as her mouth did sinful things to her neck. It only took another five minutes to find out where her logo was hiding under her wife’s clothes and she was not disappointed one bit.


End file.
